Broken Hearts Club
by Xx.Toxic.Little.KisseS.xX
Summary: They met every week to complain about love  past soriku, akuroku v. others   soroku


**Disclaimer: **One day I will break through Squeenix's defencive perimiter and steal Sora and Roxas for my own nefarious purposes. Until I can have trained enough to out-run the guard dogs, I'm just borrowing them for a while.

**Pairings: (****STORY SPOILERS****) **Soroku (soraxroxas), past: soriku (soraxriku), akuroku (axelxroxas), naminexOFC. Implied: Kairiku (kairixriku) Seifner (seiferxhayner).

**Warnings: **Slight Axel, Riku and Kairi bashing. (teen!)Angst. AU. Boy love (mentions of yaoi lemons). Girl love. Het love. Some cussing.

**BROKEN****hearts****CLUB**

"He only wanted me when he couldn't have me," Roxas shares, anger in his voice, in his unusually expressive eyes.

"He told me I was special," Sora confesses, "then he slept with our best friend."

It was a mismatched group that met in the Island Library every Thursday. Teenagers that usually wouldn't notice each other, and almost never have spoken to each other, sitting around a study-booth like they belonged together.

Well, before their break-ups they wouldn't have anything to say to one-another anyway, now they had plenty.

Sora Hikari was the high-school's sweetheart. Bright-eyed and adorable with a bubbly personality and a contagious smile. Everyone seemed to love him, and he loved them all back.

Then he fell in love with his best (male) friend, Riku Tanada.

Riku's fangirls rivalled Sora's, and when the object of both fanclub's affections was suddenly taken with the other, it left them either cheering, leering or plotting revenge.

For months, no-one in the school could turn a corner without either seeing the pair all lovey-dovey with each other, or hearing an eye-wittness account from someone who had.

Sometime during summer-break, when the school could only speculate reasons for anything, their relationship ended. Riku Tanada began sucking face with their best (female) friend, and Sora was left in the lurch.

It was made painfully clear that no-one would take him into their group, as evicted as he was by his own once tight-knit group of friends, the school's sweetheart found himself with nowhere to go, no one to talk to.

After a few weeks, he stopped trying to smile.

Roxas Strife was rarely in attendance at the Islands high-school. He was a tag-along to the group of die-hard dilinquents known as Organistion Thirteen. He was quiet, petite and had an attitude problem as large as the skate-park.

The only time he actually attended school it was to hang out with his friends in detention.

He met Organisation Thirteen through the skate boarding he did before, after and occasionally during school, eventually finding his way to the skate-park the group had claimed as their own.

He wavered between adoption into the group (they found his attitude endlessly amusing) and being pushed around (far to much spirit for such a scrawny kid) and somewhere along the line, Axel Flynn became obsessed with him.

The cocky red-head practically stalked him, spewing out pet-names and innuendo's like Roxas was the oxegen he needed to live.

The blond skater finally caved, and for a week Axel had him convinced he'd actually found something like happiness.

Then Axel got bored. Roxas was dropped like a bag of acid into the sea of Organisation Thirteen, who valued Axel's police record more then Roxas' attitude.

And Roxas, the absentee trouble-maker, became Roxas the almost-kicked-out delinquent.

The group that met on Thursdays, was actually started on a Tuesday, when Sora Hikari and Roxas Strife met for the first time.

It was outside the principals office where Roxas was a regular. Though the blond knew Sora from his fall-from-grace in the whole Riku-fiasco, he also knew the kid wasn't the sort to sit in front of the office for the hell of it.

"What're you in for?" Roxas asked, honestly curious when twenty minutes had passed without so much as a side-ways glance.

The brunets eyes were blank when he looked up. Apathy shining over a surface of something painful.

"Homophobes caught me by B-Block," he confesses slowly, as though unused to talking, "I fought back."

Roxas eyed the puffy-redness to Sora's left cheek, then the cuts along the boys knuckles.

"You?" Sora asked, with a curious tilt to his chin.

The blond shrugged slightly, "broke my ex's locker and tried to set it on fire," he confessed, trading honesty-for-honesty.

Sora spasmed, holding a hand to his face as though trying to stop the snort of laughter that excaped, trying to keep his happiness inside.

Roxas found himself grinning, and when the laughter faded he did a very un-Roxas like thing. He held out his closed fist, "Roxas."

Sora bumped it rather shyly, "Sora."

Then Sora was called into the office and left with a quiet, "maybe I'll see you in English."

When Roxas walked into his english class for the first time in a month, he had to force himself not to look for red-hair and green eyes, and instead found brunet-spikes in the sea of teenagers.

Tossing his books onto a desk somewhere in the sea of avoidance, Roxas sat beside the boy.

Sora's smile was shaky, but real.

They hit the library thursday, when English was their last-period, to work on their homework together.

With their english books between them, Sora asked about the punishment for setting alight someone's locker, and thus their stories were shared.

Sora tells Roxas about the movie-date that Kairi was invited to by Riku.

Roxas tells Sora about the time Axel flirted with a pizza delivery-boy when they were watching D.V.D's in the darkness.

Sora, blushing, tells Roxas about Riku's under-water kisses.

Roxas, glancing away, tells Sora about Axel's serenading at his window.

Riku whispers pillow-talk, Axel fondles and runs. Riku kisses, a little deeper each time. Axel says thing more-and-more honest.

Riku takes Sora's virginity, spreads him out on the hotel-bed with soft kisses and tender-touches. Promises the brunet is perfect, and beautiful, and the owner of his heart.

Axel and Roxas fight for domination, kissing half-angry and half-happy as they roll in the back-seat of his pick-up truck within hearing distance of Keyblade's concert. Axel wins only when Roxas lets him.

Riku calls Kairi more and more.

Axel calls Roxas less and less.

Roxas and Sora are both flushed with anger, and validation, and feeling all the better for having someone to co-miserate with.

It became a weekly arrangement.

They talked about other things in English, or when they saw each other in the hallways, but as soon as they sat at the little table in the library, it was all about how much love sucked.

Eventually, they were joined by others.

Hayner Dintch came looking for Roxas to make plans for the weekend, now that Hayner's plans had been destroyed by his third break-up with the school-bully, Seifer Almasy.

He stayed to rant.

While he was an off-again on-again companion in the library, consistant with the off-again parts of his relationship, when they all sat down to bitch about love, they always seemed to end up laughing by the end of the day.

Then came Namine Sayu, a shy girl in Sora's art-class. She'd broken up with her first girlfriend ever, and though she wasn't all that broken-hearted over the incompatability, she was good company, and seemed to think the same of them.

Fuu appeared, with her one-word releases. Vincent with his stoic silences. Rinoa, who was looking for her Knight, and kept finding low-lifes. Rikku, Daisy, Simba, everyone with a broken heart seemed to appear over the next three months.

It became a psuedo-club, a place to release the anger, work through the lingering traces of love, or hate, or unsurity, to have somewhere they fit-in, when their worlds changed so suddenly.

Sora didn't flinch anymore when he walked into a room where Riku and Kairi searched each others mouths for the meaning to life.

Roxas no longer had to force himself to ignore Axel, the man might well have not-existed anywhere but the skate-park, where he was just a bright haired obstical to avoid running over.

It was tuesday when Sora lingered long enough to be waiting for Roxas to pack up after english, and smiled his again contagious smile.

"Wanna study for the assesment at my house?" Sora asked while the rest of the class was leaving, "we never actually study at the library."

It could have meant nothing but that, if not for the faintest pink to Sora's cheeks.

Roxas' lips quirked, "sure," he accepted.

It could have meant nothing too, except he picked up the brunets books to carry for him.

When they didn't turn up at the library on Thursday, Hayner started the bitching session without the founders, and things were fine anyway.

Namine just smiled.

It might have been because she's seen them lingering by each others lockers, closer then usual as they gathered their belongings with shy smiles, or it might have been because Sora blushed when she'd asked about his english speech.

It might have been that she'd been hearing less-and-less anger in their ranting, even, and knew they had healed their broken-hearts.

Or she might have thought of a joke someone had told her at lunch, and have one ready for busybodies.

Girls were scary like that.

**(xxx)**


End file.
